Her Decision
by Chaotic Crescent
Summary: Tohru has finally made her decision of who she wants to be with, but how would Yuki and Kyo react to her decision? Can it affect their relationship to each other?
1. Prologue: The Final Decision

Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

* * *

Tohru sat nervously on her bed as she waits for her two favorite boys to arrive. "All I got to do is calm down. They will understand my decision, won't they? But what if the boy I choose doesn't love me back?" Tohru asked herself.

Just then she heard the paper door slide open. Tohru looked up and saw Yuki and Kyo walk into her room. "You wanted to see us, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked Tohru in a polite manner.

"Yuki, you can just call me by Tohru instead of Miss. Honda; and yes I do want to speak with you both." Tohru stood up and waled over to the two boys, who were still standing at her door. "I know that both of you have very deep feelings for me, but I can only return my feelings to only one person, and that person will have to be…" Tohru looked up to see Yuki and Kyo stare at her with intense eyes. "It would have to be…Yuki."

Tohru saw Yuki's eyes brighten as if he had seen a goddess, while on the other hand; Kyo looked as if he had been shot through his heart. "You actually choose me?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Y-you, actually chose him?" This time it was Kyo who asked her. Kyo fell on his knees with his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide open.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked him as she walked over to the fallen Kyo. She held out her hand almost close enough to touch his tan face.

"Don't touch me!" Kyo looked up, at his once beloved Tohru; tears were spilling from his crimson orbs. "All my life I have been rejected by everyone, only because I was cursed with the cat, and now I get rejected by the girl I truly love." A flood of tears broke out as Kyo said in a whisper that barely Yuki could hear.

"Kyo…" Tohru began; he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but my heart belongs to Yuki." But before she finished her sentence, Kyo was already out the door.

* * *


	2. Chapter One: A Smile That Would Never Be...

Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

* * *

Kyo ran into his room, tears still falling down from his crimson orbs. He had just managed to get away from Shigure's and Hatori's questioning stares. "Why can't I be happy for once? Am I not supposed allowed to be loved?" Kyo asked himself. Unanswered questions were running through his mind. 

"Hmm? Hatori, what do you think happen to Kyo?" Shigure asked his cousin, Hatori. 'I have a feeling that it deals with Tohru.'

"My guess is that it has to do with a certain flower of ours." Hatori replied. Just then Yuki and Tohru ran in, holding hands. "So I was right after all…" Hatori said to himself as he got up from his comfortable chair.

"Hatori, do you know where Kyo has gone to?" Tohru asked the dragon, Hatori. He walked over to the new couple with a calm face. "Please Hatori, I must speak to him right now. It is very important."

"Tohru," Hatori said in a monotone voice. "I see you finally chose who you want to be with." Yuki and Tohru blushed at his statement. "May I have a word with you, alone?" Hatori asked Tohru as she was about to answer, Hatori quickly added. "I hope after our talk, it may make you change your mind about speaking to Kyo."

"Umm…I guess that would be all right." Tohru replied nervously. 'I mean, what harm can it do to talk to Hatori?' She thought to herself. "Please excuse me, Yuki and Shigure." Shigure nodded indicating that she may go with Hatori while Yuki looked as if he wanted to tell her she can't, but Shigure was holding on to his shoulder.

As Hatori took Tohru to the backyard, Yuki was able to break free of Shigure's grasp. "What is Hatori going to tell Tohru?" Yuki asked Shigure, angerly. "Tell me, Shigure!" Yuki demanded from Shigure.

"Everything." Shigure replied as he began walking back to his room to start on his newest novel. "Oh yes, when Hatori comes back with Tohru, please tell him that I said farewell." Yuki nodded and stared at the door that Hatori and Tohru went through.

Kyo looked out his window, seeing hatori and Tohru walked out of the house. "Wonder what they are talking about…" Kyo asked himself as he was about to head to bed, he saw Tohru smiled as if she saw her mother again; a tear fell down his eye once more. "That smile would never be mine. Never in a million years." Kyo laid on his bed and cried himself to sleep, hoping that everything was just a dream.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: Kyo's Future

Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

* * *

"Hatori, what did you need to speak with me about?" Tohru asked Hatori as they reached the backyard of Shigure's house.

"Kyo's future once high school is over for him." Hatori said. He looked up at the window that belongs to Kyo's room and saw Kyo looking down on them for only a brief moment.

"What's going to happen to Kyo after high school? Won't he be going to college with Yuki and me?" Tohru asked Hatori; she began fidgeting with her fingers. "I mean nothing's going to happen to Kyo, right?"

"I'm afraid that he won't be going to college with Yuki and you. Since Akito told Kyo that by the end of high school he would be locked away in the cage for the rest of his life." Hatori said sadly.

"That's can't be true! It isn't fair his life is going to be spent on inside a cage doing what? Nothing? Just watching the world goes by as he looks outside the window?" Tohru couldn't believe how harsh Akito was being.

"There's nothing we can do to help Kyo. That's the path he must take for being cursed with the cat. Kyo knows this and he's willing to be locked up for his entire life away for the rest of the world." Hatori told Tohru. "You know, before you started living with Yuki and Kyo. They would always fight, nonstop, and they would always want to be alone, away from people. But now, you changed them in so many ways that we, the Sohma family, could not even name."

"I'm glad that I helped out, but still having Kyo locked away isn't fair at all! What did he do to deserve such horrible life?" Tohru asked Hatori, tears were being to fall from her brown orbs, but she quickly wiped them away.

"He did nothing but live a life with the curse of the cat." Hatori said quietly but loud enough for Tohru to hear. "But there is a way to keep him away from the cage."

That sparked up Tohru's interest. "There's a way?" Hatori nodded; Tohru walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Please, Hatori, tell me how I can prevent Kyo from being locked up in the cage."

"It's not you that can keep him away, it's Yuki." Hatori said as Tohru looked up. "Kyo must be able to beat Yuki in a fight, but the only problem is would Yuki agree to letting Kyo win? We all know that Kyo could never beat Yuki, but if Yuki pretends to fight, Kyo may have a chance in defeating Yuki."

"I can always ask Yuki. I'm sure that he will agree to this." Tohru said happily, but in reality she was having doubts of her own. "Oh yes, is this all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just one more thing, Kyo has been rejected for his entire life so his heart is very fragile. Even though after all his rejections, he was still able to move on. But there would always be a barrier around his heart. But now, his barrier and his heart have been broken by you. Thus I cannot say that his heart can ever be repair."

"I am not sure what you mean…" Tohru begun, but was interrupted by Hatori as he sighed and shook his head.

"You can be dense at time, Tohru, but I guess this is the first time that two boys have ever had a crush on you. What I'm saying is that Kyo only wanted one thing this past few months that you have live there, and that thing was you. But you have chosen Yuki, and by chosing Yuki, you had shattered his hopes of everything.

Yuki couldn't stand waiting any longer. He was already being to pace a hole in the ground. "What is taking them so long?" He asked himself, just then the paper door opened relieving Hatori and Tohru. Yuki walked up to Tohru and saw that her eyes were rede and puffy. "What did you say to her, Hatori?"

"Please don't start fighting. Yuki, you don't need to worry about our talk, everything's fine." Tohru said to Yuki as she tried to put on her best smile, but failed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired right now. Please excuse me; I am going to head to bed now."

As Tohru left the room, Yuki turned to Hatori. "You better not have said anything to her that is going to cause a problem in my relationship with her. By the way, Shigure told me that he said farewell." With that Yuki left the room and started walking to Tohru's room to comfort his flower.

"I just hope that I made the right decision by telling her." Hatori said to himself as he walked to Shigure's room to bid him farewell.

Kyo walked out of his room and saw Yuki walking into Tohru's room. His eyes were still red, but he didn't care. He walked over to Tohru's room and places his hand on her door, wanting to see what was up. But when he heard Yuki's voice he decided not to. "Tohru, don't cry. Just tell me what you and Hatori talked about."

"It's not important. Yuki, can you stay with me tonight?" Kyo heard Tohru asked Yuki, and heard Yuki answered her with a yes. He clenched his fist, hoping that the pain in his heart would go away, but it decided not to.

Kyo ran back to his room, new tears were beginning to appear once more. "Damn it to hell." He furiously wiped away his tears, but a new set of tears arise once more. "Why…why can't this pain just go away? And let me be, why must it haunt me like this?" His voice was trembling as he walked to his window and looked up at the full moon. 'Can my pain ever be relive?'

* * *


End file.
